Freundschaftsband
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Der Regen fällt in Strömen vom Himmel, als Peter zum letzten Mal auf dem Weg zum Haus der Potters ist und ihm auffällt, dass das rot-goldene Band ihrer Freundschaft sich auflöst.


**Geschrieben** **am: **31.10.2011

**Inhalt: **Der Regen fällt in Strömen vom Himmel als Peter zum letzten Mal auf dem Weg zum Haus der Potters ist und ihm auffällt, dass das rot-goldene Band ihrer Freundschaft sich auflöst.

**Disclaimer: **Das Übliche. Nichts meins, kein Geld.

**A/N:** Viel Spaß!

* * *

Langsam ging Peter den schlammigen Weg entlang. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Hinter ihm lagen die Lichter des Dorfes Godric's Hollow, vor ihm das Haus, das ziemlich abseits des Dorfes lag, aber noch gerade eben dazugehörte. Das Haus der Potters.

Es regnete. Schon seit dem Morgen floss das Wasser in Strömen vom Himmel, es schien überhaupt nicht aufhören zu wollen. Der Weg, auf dem Peter ging, und der normalerweise trocken und eben war, war nun völlig aufgeweicht. Rinnsale flossen entlang Peters Füßen und sammelten sich in kleinen Pfützen in seinen Fußabdrücken.

Regen weichte seinen Mantel auf, floss seine Haare und sein Gesicht herab, sammelte sich in seinem Kragen. Die Kälte durchdrang ihn, kroch ihm bis ins Mark und nistete sich dort ein. Einen Moment glaubte er, diese Kälte nicht mehr loszuwerden. Aber er wusste, dass das Unsinn war. Ein einfacher Trockenzauber würde reichen, und er würde sich fühlen wie neugeboren.

Seine Hand, tief in seiner Manteltaschen vergraben, stieß plötzlich auf etwas Weiches. Langsam zog Peter das rot-goldene Band hervor. Er erinnerte sich noch so genau an den Tag, an dem er es bekommen hatte…

_Es war ein Sonntag in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, und die Rumtreiber saßen in den _Drei Besen _und tranken ein Butterbier. Sie redeten, lachten, und genossen die Unbeschwertheit des Lebens. Irgendwann griff James in seine Tasche und zog vier leuchtende, rot-goldene Bänder hervor. „Das", sagte er grinsend, „sind Freundschaftsbänder. Eines für jeden. Sie zeigen unsere Freundschaft" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Freundschaftsbänder? Ist das dein Ernst? Meinst du nicht, dass wir langsam zu alt dafür sind?" Enttäuscht sah James ihn an. „Ich… ja, okay. Du hast recht. Aber ich fand sie einfach hübsch!", verteidigte er sich. Zur Antwort verdrehte Sirius nur die Augen. „Egal. Lasst uns einfach so auf unsere Freundschaft anstoßen. Möge sie für immer bestehen!", schlug Remus vor. Die anderen nickten und erhoben ihre Gläser. „Auf unsere Freundschaft!", erklang es vierstimmig. _

_Unauffällig ließ Peter eines der Bänder in seiner Tasche verschwinden, ohne dass einer der anderen es merkte._

Die anderen Bänder waren wohl auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen worden. Die anderen hatten sie wohl schon lange vergessen, aber Peter hatte seines immer behalten. Er hatte es als eine Art Symbol für ihre Freundschaft angesehen. Und er wusste nicht, ob es Zufall war, aber nach ihrem Abschluss hatte das Band langsam begonnen, Spuren des ständigen Herumtragens zu zeigen. Die Farben waren ein bisschen ausgebleicht, Die Ränder fransten aus. Nachdem Peter sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, hatte er eines Morgens festgestellt, dass das Band langsam begann, sich in seine Bestandteile aufzulösen. Doch trotzdem trug er es stets mit sich herum.

Ärgerlich schüttelte Peter den Kopf, vertrieb alle unwillkommenen Gedanken. Er stopfte das Band wieder zurück in die Tasche, bevor er seine bereits halb versunkenen Füße aus dem Schlamm zog und weiter auf die Geborgenheit des Hauses vor ihm zustapfte.

Er wollte sich mit seinen Freunden treffen. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius.

James hatte sie gefragt, ob sie sich nicht einen netten Abend zusammen machen wollten. Wie früher. Alle hatten zugesagt, aber niemand hatte sich auch nur einen Moment der Illusion hingegeben, es würde wirklich wie früher sein. Zu tief war der Keil, den Voldemort bereits zwischen sie getrieben hatte. James und Sirius verdächtigten Remus, Lily wollte das nicht glauben, Remus verdächtigte alle und keinen und Peter… Peter war es.

Endlich hatte Peter das Haus erreicht. Er klingelte an der Tür, und nur kurz darauf stand eine besorgt schauende Lily vor ihm. „Oh Merlin, Wurmschwanz, warum hast du denn keinen Zauber benutzt?", rief sie besorgt und erledigte das sofort. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie die Wärme sich in ihm ausbreitete. Ja, warum? Er hob nur die Schultern und verzichtete auf eine wirkliche Antwort.

Er folgte Lily in das Wohnzimmer. Da saßen sie bereits. Alle trugen sie ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Peter folgte ihrem Beispiel, setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz am Tisch und grinste breit. _Idioten_, dachte er. Grinsen konnten sie, lachen konnten sie, aber sie konnten nicht die unnatürliche Stille, die trotz der lauten Gespräche über ihnen lag, überdecken.

Das Essen war köstlich – natürlich. Lily war eine äußerst begabte Köchin. Harry war bereits im Bett, und so hatten die Erwachsenen den Abend ganz für sich.

Sie redeten, sie lachten, sie machten Witze. Sie benahmen sich, als wären sie noch in der Schule, als hätte die Grausamkeit des Lebens sie noch nicht ergriffen.

_Ihr wisst nichts_, dachte Peter verächtlich, als James hoffungsvoll sagte, dass Voldemort sie hier sicherlich niemals finden würde – mit Sirius als Geheimniswahrer! Er sagte das in einem solchen hoffnungsvollen Ton, dass Remus – wenn er denn wirklich der Verräter gewesen wäre – garantiert keinen Verdacht geschöpft hätte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, dass seine Freunde ihm misstrauten. Aber natürlich konnte das den _wahren_ Verräter nicht täuschen, oh nein. Denn es war längst zu spät.

Unwillkürlich wurden Peters Blicke zu der großen, goldenen Uhr an der Wand gelenkt.

Tick, tack, tick, tack…

Die Zeit der Familie Potter lief ab. Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden hatten sie mehr.

Noch immer wusste Peter nicht ganz genau, warum er sie verraten hatte. Sie hatten ihm vertraut, und er… er hatte es Voldemort verraten. Der dunkle Lord hatte einen Hang zur Dramatik, und deshalb wollte er seinen Feind, der gerade erst ein Jahr alt war, ausgerechnet an Halloween, dem Fest der Geister, vernichten.

Doch, er wusste, warum er sie verraten hatte. Jahrelang hatten sie ihn für dumm gehalten, für schwach, untalentiert, unwissend. Sie hatten ihn nicht zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht, weil sie ihm vertrauten, oh nein!

„_Auf Peter"_, hatten sie gesagt, _„kommt doch niemand! Wer würde ihm denn schon so etwas Wichtiges anvertrauen?"_ Nun… sie hatten es getan, und sie würden den Preis bald erfahren.

Und er? Er genoss es. Er genoss es, mehr als sie zu wissen. Er genoss es, sich über ihre Unwissenheit, ihre Dummheit zu amüsieren, während er bloß vier Worte sagen musste, um ihr Schicksal zu verändern. Vier Worte…

Peter verlor sich in nachdenklichem Schweigen. Er spürte, wie seine Hand zu seinem linken Unterarm tastete, langsam unter dem Tisch die Konturen des dunklen Mals nachzeichneten. Er war kein überzeugter Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Er spionierte für ihn, weil… weil er sich selbst damit etwas beweisen konnte. Er konnte sich selbst zeigen, dass er etwas wusste, was kein anderer ahnte. Er konnte sich selbst glauben machen, für _irgendetwas_ wichtig zu sein. Und das war ihm so viel wert, dass er dafür sogar seine _Freunde _verraten hatte.

Seine Freunde, die ihn immer für dumm und unfähig gehalten hatten, die ihm nichts zutrauten.

Fest krampften Peters Finger sich um das rot-goldene Band in seiner Tasche, rissen einzelne Fäden heraus.

„Peter, warum denn so still?", fragte Remus ihn plötzlich. Überrascht darüber, dass überhaupt irgendjemandem seine Abwesenheit aufgefallen war, sah Peter auf.

„Ach, es ist nur… ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie lange wir wohl noch zusammen hier sitzen können" Er lächelte schwach. _Na los, fragt schon. Fragt mich, warum ich das sage… fragt mich, ob ich etwas weiß…_

Niemand fragte. James und Sirius tauschten einen Blick. „Mach dir nicht solche Gedanken! Ich bin sicher, wir alle werden hier heil rauskommen! Unkraut vergeht nicht", sagte James gezwungen heiter. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick kurz zu Remus wanderte.

_Unkraut vergeht nicht…_ Sie waren so dumm. Sie wussten, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass sie alle überleben würden. Und doch saßen sie hier und taten, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung – obwohl sie alle ganz genau wussten, dass das nicht stimmte.

Nach dem Nachtisch (Siruptorte – James' Lieblingsnachtisch) verschwand Lily nach oben, um kurz nach Harry zu sehen. „James, Sirius, ihr räumt den Tisch ab und kümmert euch um das Geschirr!", befahl sie streng. Folgsam nickten die beiden und tauschten amüsierte Blicke.

Kurz darauf waren Peter und Remus alleine am Tisch.

Peter ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich auf seinem Freund verweilen. Remus sah müde und erschöpft aus. Ob er etwas wusste? Ob er ahnte, dass seine Freunde ihn verdächtigten? Es war schwierig gewesen, es überhaupt zu ermöglichen, dass Remus heute hier sein konnte. Peter hatte ihm den Ort aufgeschrieben und dabei so gut es ging Sirius' Handschrift imitiert. So glaubte Remus, Sirius habe ihm den Ort verraten, dabei war es der wirkliche Geheimniswahrer, Peter, gewesen. James und Sirius waren dagegen gewesen, auch Remus einzuladen, aber Lily hatte darauf bestanden. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass der ruhige und stets freundliche Remus ein Verräter sein sollte.

Nun – sie hatte recht. Sie hatte immer Recht. Aber dieses Mal wollten James und Sirius das nicht sehen. Und das war das Verderben der Familie Potter.

Plötzlich wurde Peter sich bewusst, dass er auch Remus' Leben zerstören würde. Er würde glauben, Sirius habe James und Lily verraten. Die Welt würde für ihn zusammenbrechen.

Er tat Peter leid. Remus hatte ihn immer verteidigt, hatte nie durchschimmern lassen, dass er Peter ebenfalls für nicht besonders intelligent hielt.

Vier Worte… vier Worte würde das Leben von James, Lily und Harry retten – und Peters Leben beenden.

_Ich bin der Verräter. _Er müsste es nur sagen. Vier Worte. Sie lagen ihm schon auf der Zunge. Er musste nur den Mund öffnen, und sie würden von ganz alleine heraus purzeln. Sein eigenes Schicksal wäre besiegelt – aber die anderen wären gerettet. Remus' Leben wäre nicht zerstört.

Vier Worte…

Remus sagte nichts, starrte irgendwo ins Leere.

Peter räusperte sich, durchbrach die Stille, zog damit Remus' Blick wieder auf sich.

„Remus… ich…" Vier Worte. Vier Worte nur. Es war so einfach.

„Was ist?" Remus' Stimme klang nicht ungeduldig, sondern einfach nur müde.

Wieder setzte Peter an. „Ich bin…"

Mit einem lauten Knall sprang die Tür auf. James und Sirius stürmten lachend herein. „Huch, was ist denn hier für eine Stille? Wir sind doch nicht auf einem Friedhof!", rief Sirius.

Der Moment war vorbei. Die vier Worte verschwanden irgendwo tief in Peter drinnen, von wo aus sie nie wieder das Tageslicht erblicken sollten.

_Ihr seid tot. Durch eure eigene Dummheit._ James und Sirius… sie hatten diesen Moment zerstört, hatten ihr eigenes Schicksal besiegelt. James würde sterben, Sirius würde als Anhänger des dunklen Lords nach Askaban kommen. Es war nicht mehr zu ändern.

Mit einem Ruck stand Peter auf. Die gerade hereinkommende Lily sah ihn verwundert an. „Was ist los?"

„Ich muss gehen. War nett mit euch. Bis… bis demnächst" Peter schaute niemanden an, als die Lügen seinen Mund verließen. Es war nicht _nett _mit ihnen gewesen. Es würde kein _nächstes Mal _geben. Seine Finger krampften sich in seiner Tasche um das Band.

„Oh… das ist ja schade. Komm gut nach Hause Peter", sagte Lily. Der bedauernde Ton in ihrer Stimme war echt.

Peter sah sich nicht um, als er das Haus verließ und durch den Garten ging. Erst, als der noch immer fallende Regen wieder begann ihn zu durchnässen, als der Schlamm des Weges seine Füße wieder umfing, wagte er einen letzten Blick zurück auf das Haus. Noch immer leuchteten die Fenster einladend, versprachen Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Peter zog seine Hand aus seiner Tasche. Noch immer hielten seine Finger das Band der Freundschaft umklammert. Doch jetzt öffnete er sie und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden, und nur das schon etwas verblichene, ausgefranste, rot-goldene Band blieb zurück. Es segelte zu Boden und landete im Schlamm, wo es langsam von den fallenden Regenmassen begraben wurde.


End file.
